vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxy Migurdia
Summary Roxy Migurdia (now Roxy M. Greyrat) 'is a talented mage from the Migurd race, and the former magic tutor of Rudeus Greyrat, now her husband. Roxy was shown to be rather headstrong in the past, running from her tribe and teacher in the Ranoa Magic Academy to roam the land as an adventurer, with finding true love in a labyrinth as her primary motivation. Along the way, she picked up a bit of fame due to her skillful use of magic, though not enough to be recognized by most as newbie adventurers in their pre-teens sometimes still ask her to join their party. She was hired to tutor a child named Rudeus and though she initially thought along the lines of the parents being overenthusiastic with their child learning magic at a young age, Rudeus' skills and ingenuity was enough to win her over and even question her teaching skills. Despite this, she left a big mark in his life as the one to clear his fear of the outside world, and her knowledge guided him throughout his journey. To thank her for it, he worshipped her and gave her thanks by spreading her name around as the great magic teacher he strived to be, and even making a doll in her exact likeness, down to the last detail. In the end, she found her goal in the dungeon, somehow, when she was aiming to save Rudeus, only for Rudeus to save her instead. She didn't recognize him though. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B to 9-A with Elementary to Advanced-rank magic; 7-B with Saint-ranked spells and above Name: Roxy Migurdia (now Roxy M. Greyrat) Origin: Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu (Jobless Reincarnation: I Will Seriously Try If I Go To Another World) Gender: Female Age: 58 Classification: Water King; A-ranked adventurer; Rudeus' Shishou; Shirone's Court Magician; Goddess of Wisdom (as called by Rudeus in his exclusive religion); Headmaster of Ranoa Magic Academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level to Small Building level with Elementary to Advanced-rank magic; City level with Saint-ranked spells and above (Taught Rudeus the spell, Cumulonimbus; Knows the King-ranked spell, Lightning) Speed: Unknown, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (She fought alongside Rudeus against the Death god Randolph, though he was more the type to play mind games than actual combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely at least Wall level (Is not notably durable or physically able, though she should be around if not more durable than Rudeus considering she can use touki) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Tens to Hundreds of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Above Average academically; Is an instructor turned headmaster in the Ranoa Magic Academy, one of the if not the biggest magic academy there is. She is also known for using Chanting Omission, which is the shortening of the long arias of powerful spells Weaknesses: She is not notable to be physically able. If anything, she is a textbook squishy wizard. Her stronger spells take a bit of time to use and using Saint-ranked spells can at times fail, especially if in quick succession. Her lower-ranked spells, she cannot modify to empower unlike Rudeus, and thus she is capped in how much damage she can do at a time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Frost Nova:' An Advanced-ranked water spell that freezes things in an area of effect around her. *'Cumulonimbus:' A Saint-ranked water spell that creates a storm in the chosen location. *'Lightning:' Calls a lightning bolt from the sky. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teachers Category:Element Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7